


I Put a Spell on You

by Sarie_Fairy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, First Time, Halloween, Kissing, Party, Sex, Smut, Undercover, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: *Drug use andSmutwarning (or announcement 😜)Mulder and Scully get roped into a little moonlighting for The Lone Gunmen at an invitation only Halloween Party. They’re undercover and soon discover that everyone at the party is behaving strangely. Uninhibited.What will they do not to blow their cover?And what happens when you add a little injection of truth serum?Set somewhere around the start of season 6.***This was written for The X-Files Spooky Fanfic Exchange.I had the promptSpellfrom Bob79519***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bob79519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob79519/gifts).

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 8:46pm**  
‘I Put a Spell on You’, Halloween Party

The large room was dimly lit, a rainbow of colours cascading on the murmuring party. Halloween decorations adorned the walls. A sea of costumed adults, dancing, writhing, kissing… and maybe… one couple possibly having sex in the corner…

Mulder noticed the state of the other party goers almost at the same moment Frohike’s voice crackled into his ear piece.

“Ah, kids, there’s something strange about this party…” Frohike began. “Have you noticed everyone, I mean _everyone_, is getting their rocks off… _somehow_…?”

Mulder’s eyes swept the room again to be clear. He had seen correctly, Frohike was right.

“Yep, I just noticed that too.” He whispered, loud enough for the tiny mic, taped to his chest, to collect his voice and deliver it back to the three Lone Gunman, who were sitting in an unmarked white van, parked a block and a half from the party.

Mulder caught sight her at the bar. His gaze began at the spike of her high, high heel and followed the seam of her black stockings, as it drew a line up the middle of each toned calf, up, up over muscular thighs, over the beginning of the curve of her arse, before disappearing beneath the ruffles on the tiny tutu skirt of her skimpy Halloween costume. She turned her head, digesting what was just pointed out to her via the small listening device hidden in her ear. Mulder saw her eyes survey the room before they settled on him. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. 

“You two better find someone to dry hump, and fast." Frohike warned. "Or you’re going to blow your cover.”

**_One night earlier…_**

**Friday 30th October, 1998, 11:57pm**  
Dana Scully’s residence

Scully looked over at the gentle red glow of the numbers telling her is was 11:57. She sighed and grabbed the ringing phone.

“Everything ok Mulder?” was how she answered it.

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?” He asked sheepishly.

“Of course you did, it’s the middle of the night.” She said sleepily with no trace of annoyance in her voice. “So, Mulder, what's so important it couldn’t wait until Monday?” She continued.

She was met with a short silence.

“Mulder, it’s fine, I’m awake now…come on.” 

“Fancy a little moonlighting, Scully?” He said with a hint of devilishness to his smooth voice.

There was a beat.

“That’s it...? … Mulder, I need a little more than that to go on before I get myself into anything…”

“There’s something in it for you too…?” He said enthusiastically.

“Spill, Mulder.” She said flatly.

“I just got off the phone with Byers.” He said. “They’ve stumbled onto something that could be huge and have disastrous ramifications.”

“I’m listening.” She said, holding herself up on an elbow now, readying for an explanation.

“Can’t say anymore over this line G-woman. I’ll pick you up tomorrow around three.”

“Oh, ok. Three?” She questioned.

“Yep.” He confirmed. 

“Do I need to bring anything?” She said hastily, sensing he was about to hang up.

“I’d pack an over-night bag just in case,…… and….” He said, hesitating. 

“Yeeeess?” She questioned.

“Pack some make-up.” He said quickly.

“What? Make-up. Why?”

“I’ll explain tomorrow.” He said, before immediately hanging up the phone.

He was gone before she could say good night. She put the receiver down. Wanted to be angry at him, but couldn’t. She was intrigued. Intrigued, and a little bit excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 3:24pm**  
The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

Mulder and Scully waited outside the heavy door, listening to the plethora of security devices being undone. Scully was a little grumpy, having been filled in very little, by Mulder, in the car. She'd found out they were to attend a Halloween party tonight, undercover. The invitation called it the “I Put a Spell on You” costume a party. Their assignment was to try and uncover who was hosting the party, why they were hosting it and discover.... something. It got a bit vague from there. _What was in it for her?_ ‘A party!’ Mulder had told her with far too much enthusiasm.

The oldest Gunman’s head poked out of the door and looked up and down the alleyway, prompting Mulder and Scully to follow his gaze, so that they were taken slightly off guard when each of Frohike’s fingerless gloved hands tugged them inside. 

Once everyone had entered, unseen, he shut the doors and began his ritual of security. 

“Thank you for agreeing to do this, Agent Scully.” Byers said, stepping out from behind a computer console.

“Well, I would really like to know now, what it is I have agreed to do…..” She said, as she absent-mindedly wandered their headquarters; poking at interesting things. She turned back to face them. All four of them, Mulder and the three Gunmen, who apparently needed her for this mysteries case, looked at her with apprehensive expressions across their faces.

“Boys?” She questioned again, as she narrowed her eyes, willing one on them to explain.

Langly stepped forward, placed his arm loosely around her shoulders and steered her to the sofa. He sat beside her as the other three gathered around, finding various places to sit.

Byers began.

“We intercepted a Halloween invitation to a party for someone working in a high security area of a government agency that's charged with overseeing the World Wide Web….”

“Intercepted, why? How?” Scully interjected.

Frohike took over, “We’re always scanning the internet for anomalies... or coincidences.”

Byers continued. “Enough of these invitations were landing in the inboxes of some interesting people, hackers, who either have infiltrated government cyber security before, or have the skill set too. And people in the security sectors of the body governing the web.

“It was enough to make us curious as to who was throwing the party, and why.” Byers finished.

“That’s where we fell short.” Frohike explained. “There _was_ no information. What we did find out, was that the party is being held at a private residence, whose owners have a history of hiring it out.”

“We cleared them; they have no idea what the party is about.” Byers said.

“And none of the guests seem too worried about why they were invited either.” Langly added. “I guess they figured it was free food and booze.” He said with a shrug. 

“Are these people coming to the party high up in the government?” Scully queried.

“No. Not high up. They're not on a lofty pay grade, but they can access highly sensitive information.” Langly replied. "If infiltrated, the ramifications could mean big trouble."

“Ok, boys. Now, Scully’s up to speed with me,” Mulder said, speaking for the first time. “What do you suspect?"

“We’re not sure who’s behind this, but we have our suspicions that its someone who calls himself ‘The Seeker’; real name Adrian Tolle.” Byers said as he produced a photo of Mr Tolle from a file and handed it to Scully. “He’s ex-government. He was fired under a cloud of suspicion. He denied everything but was let go none the less.” 

Scully studied the picture for a moment before handing it on to Mulder.

Frohike got up and took the file from Byers. “There were fears he was working as a spy, but nothing was ever proven.” He rifled through the folder until he settled on what he was looking for. “This. A manifesto of his was uncovered deep on the net. He talks of bringing down the grid, causing chaos.” Frohike handed the manifesto to Mulder.

“As techno savvy as this guy is, at the end of the day, he’s actually just your average Luddite.” Langly added. "It's quite common actually. Computer geniuses getting spooked by all the implications of modern technology, and going off grid."

“There’s something he wants, and our suspicions are its to shut down the internet, gain access to the power grid and who knows what else. Payback for the accusations.” Byers says, looking between that agents in a serious tone.

“And he’ll somehow use the party guests to help him.” Langly throws in.

“So, you need us to go in and sus it out for you?” Mulder confirms.

All three Gunmen nod.

Mulder and Scully exchange glances.

“Ok.” Scully stated plainly, still looking at Mulder, who nods at her. “What next?”

“We’ve got you new IDs, job roles….. You won’t be able to take in any weapons, as we believe they’ll frisk you at the door. And we have….” Langly says, handing them each a folder with their new credentials and then heading over to a table to retrieve a couple of shopping bags, “…..Halloween costumes.” He grinned.

Byers took the focus. “We’ve managed to patch into the house’s camera security system. It’s visual only, and only in the main parts of the house. No bedrooms or bathrooms.” He said. 

“We’ll be your eyes and ears, outside in our van.” Frohike added.

“We’ll mic you up and we have ear pieces for you to hear us. We can talk to you and you to us, but you two won’t be able to communicate, over this, with each other.” Byers explained, holding up various pieces of equipment to punctuate what he was telling them.

Mulder nodded and headed over to Langly to retrieve the costume bags. He peaked into the first one. “Well, we should get this show on the road.” He said as he held up the bag to Scully, grinning widely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 7:12pm**  
A suburban street, a block and a half from the ‘I Put a Spell on You’, Halloween Party

A very grumpy looking Scully, in a very skimpy, very sexy, cop outfit, exited the back of a white van, parked on a suburban street. She had on black stockings and stupidly high heels, a very small ruffled skirt, if you could call it that, and a corseted black 'police officer inspired' top. Her hair was up, tucked under her ‘police’ hat. Her usually fresh face adorned with heavy eye makeup and red lipstick.

Behind her Mulder climbed out too, looking even more pissed than Scully.

“The green Power Ranger!” he said to someone in the back of the van. “This isn’t even a costume. Its Pyjamas!” He threw his arms in the air and looked down, pulling at his outfit.

“I’ll trade you, Mulder.” Scully said behind him, trying desperately to pull the back of her tiny skirt down over her arse, to no avail.

“The green Power Ranger is the coolest one!” Langly called out after Mulder.

Mulder gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head. His gaze falling onto his partner. Her cleavage, her stockinged legs, her arse behind her hands, working to cover herself. He let out another breath. What had he gotten himself into. It was hard enough controlling himself around her under her usual layers of fabric... but this! Hoo boy.

Frohike poked his head out of the van. “Ok you guys. You’d better get going.” He said, before slamming both the van doors shut.

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 7:23pm**  
‘I Put a Spell on You’, Halloween Party

Scully and Mulder, as sexy cop Tess and green pyjamaed Power Ranger Carl, made it through the security check at the entrance to the house. A banner above the foyer, dimly lit and covered in cobwebs, and all things ghoulish, read “I Put a Spell on You”. Under it a ‘sexy witch’ was serving everyone on entry, a purple liquid out of a cauldron. Scully and Mulder both took a cup from her and smiled politely. Once they were past her, they glanced at one another and tipped their drinks into a nearby pot plant; having decided ahead of time to avoid all food and drink, with bottled water the exception.

There were already many people inside, most of the men in something vaguely costume like and comfortable, most of the women; tortured into corsets or the like, and too high heels. 

Mulder and Scully fit right in.

Frohike checked in. Let them know he could see them on the monitors, and they did a sound check. Everything was going to plan. 

They decided to split up, look around. Scully took up stairs and Mulder down. They had no idea what they were looking for, but Scully found it. Amongst the bath and bedrooms upstairs was a locked door. She managed to pick it with a bobby pin and the pin from her ‘police’ badge. She said a silent pray for her stupid costume and ‘up do’, for providing the means. There was a desk and two chairs set up opposite, a recording device and a video camera on a tripod. Over on the back wall, were three computers set up with a network of cables. Completely out of place in this house, and this party.

Scully reported the news back to Frohike and then relayed it to Mulder when she found him in the kitchen, downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 8:39pm**  
‘I Put a Spell on You’, Halloween Party

Mulder and Scully been at the party over an hour and had seen people getting more and more tipsy. _Really_ tipsy. 

From the vantage point they’d found by the cloak cupboard near the bottom of the stairs, they could see the ‘interrogation room’. A number of people had been escorted upstairs by a man in a Count Dracula costume, and willing went into the room with him. The man’s costume was extravagant, and his make-up looked professionally done. Mulder told Scully he doubted even his own mother would recognise him, so there was really no telling if he matched the man in the photo from Byers' file. 

After five or so minutes with 'The Count', the party goer would emerge, happy, seemingly unharmed, chatting and laughing merrily all the way back down the stairs, where another party goer would be selected in their place.

Mulder and Scully let Frohike know what they were seeing, and they all agreed that there was definitely something going on in that room, and they needed to find out what. 

They decided to follow the next person who came out to the room. See if they could strike up a conversation. It didn’t take long until a man in his 30s emerged, dressed as Superman. After he’d made his way down the stairs, he led the agents to the main room. There was a bar to one side and a makeshift dance floor in the middle; the bulk of the guests were there. 'Superman' immediately went over to a woman and began passionately kissing her. Scully and Mulder halted in their tracks and did a one-eighty, glancing awkwardly at one another. 

“Now what?” Scully said. 

“Should I interrupt him?” Mulder whisper.

Scully shrugged before her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

‘I’m going to the bar to get some water. Would you like some?” She asked.

“Yeah, thanks.” Mulder replied before taking one last glance at Superman, who had not come up for air. He then found his way to a tall table by the wall to wait for Scully.

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 8:46pm**  
‘I Put a Spell on You’, Halloween Party

The agents had just been informed that they were beginning to stand out. Stand out because of a lack of bodily contact with another human. Frohike warning them, that they'd better find someone to dry hump or they'd blow their cover.” 

Scully made her way, through the seas of writhing bodies, over to Mulder from her place the bar, two capped water bottles in hand, still surveying the room. A sense of uneasiness beginning to rise. Something caught her eye. Someone watching her. She looked; 'Count Dracula'. And he was the only other one not in some kind of uninhibited display, she noticed. He gave her the creeps. She didn’t let her eyes linger too long, turning her head, eying Mulder as she sped up her pace. 

When she reached him, she put the water bottles down and then wrapped her arms around his neck. _Oh my God, he smelt good_ Kissed him just below his ear. _ Tasted good._

His hands fell to her waist. A little smaller than usual due to the corset in her ‘sexy costume’. _She felt so small, small and fucking amazing to be this close to her._

“Don’t look now,” she whispered into the skin below his ear, “but the Dracula character, 10 O’clock, he’s not… _engaged_ in anything, with anyone either.” Scully stayed close as she said this, pressed her body into his. 

Mulder’s hands ran up her back. Cupped the back of her hair as he leaned down to her ear, his lips brushing her skin. He looked past her hair and noticed the man too.

“I see him. Shit.... he’s looking over here.” He pulled back from her for a moment, made eye contact…. “Trust me Scully.” He whispered. A statement, not a question.

She managed a nod before Mulder’s lips pushed down onto hers. 

Something ignited in her belly. Tingled its way between her legs. She inhaled sharply before she reacted. Her lips parted slightly as they moved over his. She dragged a hand over the nape of his neck and into his hair. Losing it in his brunette locks. One of his hands moved from her waist and cupped her jaw. Still locked in their kiss.

Scully’s heart was pounding in her ears. She’d never felt a kiss with such intensity behind it. 

She took advantage of the moment and let her tongue gently trace the inside of his top lip. 

They both knew that this passionate kiss was not entirely an integral part of keeping their cover. Faking it would have done just fine. They knew that, but it didn’t stop them. 

She tilted her head and plunged her tongue into his mouth, found his and twisted hers around it. 

Mulder's cock moved in Scully’s direction. Pressed into her navel. He instinctively began to pull back from her, but she moved her other hand down, wrapped it around his lower back and squashed herself closer to him. 

She felt her underwear grow damp.

This was not what she was expecting, on this potentially dubious, potential wild goose-chase of an 'off the record' assignment she was on. She definitely wasn't complaining now. _‘Something in it for me’_, drifted across her mind and made her smile slightly into his kiss.

They both heard Frohike clear his throat in their ear.

“Um…. Very convincing you two. Good job.” He said, an embarrassed tinge to his voice. They broke their kiss but didn’t make eye contact, as their lips hovered close, lightly grazing as they listen. 

“So, considering you two skipped the drink at the door, it seems pretty obvious that it was spiked with something. Given the other guests behaviour, Byers is thinking it could be MDMA, _molly or ecstasy_.” Frohike told them. 

“And Mulder…” he continued, “It would be great if you could get yourself into that room with the Dracula dude. We’ll take you through whatever questions he may have for you…” He said before quickly adding. “Um, guys, kiss or something again… he's is on his way over.”

Mulder moved first, bent down slightly and grabbed Scully under her arse and pulled her up his body, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned them both. He gently lent Scully’s body against the wall before their lips connect again. Mulder pushed Scully’s mouth open with his tongue and she let him in. His tongue swirled with hers as their lips dragged across delicate, blush skin. Scully’s hand gently ran over his scalp as Mulder’s hands began to knead the firm muscles of her arse….

Suddenly both their lips stopped moving when they became aware of a presence. Their lips parted as they both turned to face him. Dracula. His makeup frightening this close up. 

“You're Carl. Hi...” Dracula says to Mulder. “Come with me. I have a surprise for you.” 

“You.” He said, pointing at Scully, “Stay here.”

Mulder gave Scully a look, as he gently placed her back on the floor. 

Then he turned and followed the costumed man out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 8:57pm**  
‘I Put a Spell on You’ Halloween Party

As Mulder disappeared out of the main room, Frohike’s voice emerged in their ears again. 

“Mulder, you have to chat to him. More, chatty. And uninhibited, or he’ll know somethings up.”

Scully made it out of the room to see Mulder on the stairs, throwing his head back and laughing as put his arm around Dracula. He looked down the stairs and for the briefest moment locked eyes with Scully before disappearing onto the landing.

Scully began to get nervous. 

She made her way over to the bottom of the stairs. Looked up just in time see the interrogation room door close.

“Talk to me Frohike. What’s happening?”

“It’s hard to say….” Crackled into her ear.

“I can hear Mulder laughing. I can hear the man, but there’s another voice in the room.... a woman? Mulder is referring to her as ‘sexy nurse’.”

Scully pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

“He’s laughing”, Frohike continued… “But also asking why he needs to be strapped to the chair.”

“Oh fuck!” Scully said, a little too loudly, prompting a woman dressed as barbie doll beside her to wrap her arms around Scully’s middle and tell her "Sure, I'd love to fuck you." 

Scully smiled awkwardly before wriggling out of her grasp and heading upstairs.

Frohike’s urgent voice startle in her ear, “Scully. They’re injecting him with something. He must have read the label because Mulder just said …. sodium thiopental…”

“Truth serum.” Scully whispered. Her face dropping.

She reached the top of the stairs and once on the landing she made her way to the door, putting her ear against it.

“Now?” She whispered. “What now?”

“Um, nothing. Just... silence. Byers said that the drug takes a minute or so to have an effect. 

“Oh, ok now they’re asking him about the logins-ins for his work… and passwords….

“Mulder, just tell them what we planned, you’re Carl Atkins, and your login is….” Frohike cuts off quickly, “Oh shit!”

“What, what is it?” Scully asked, panicked.

“Mulder just told them he’s not Carl, that he's a sly Fox, and he works for the FBI…”

Just as Frohike finished speaking Scully heard a commotion behind the door. She put her hand up to the knob. It was locked. She drew herself back and kicked at the door; once, twice and the third time it smashed open revealing a grinning Mulder in a chair, a shocked Dracula and ‘sexy nurse’.

Scully lunged at the man and threw a hook with her right hand. He cowered backward which gave Scully enough time to unstrap Mulder from the chair. The man then grabbed her from behind, pushing them both down in a bent position. Mulder brought his two fists down, hard, between the man’s shoulder blades, forcing him to release Scully.

Scully immediately grabbed Mulder’s hands and dragged him out the door.

“Frohike, tell Langly to bring the van around, we’ll be running out the door any second.” Scully panted as they made it to the top of the stairs.

Scully looked back up the stairs once she reach the bottom and Dracula was there….. with a gun in hand. 

Fuck she thought. She glanced back at Mulder and yelled, “faster”. 

They raced across the foyer, still hand on hand, and out the door. Scully saw the white van screech to a halt. The back doors flew opened, held by Byers and Frohike. 

Scully pushed Mulder inside and looked back to see the count raise his gun from the front door and fire two rounds. She leaped into van and the doors slammed shut behind her as she yells to Langly to ‘Drive!’


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 9:12pm**  
The Lone Gunmen van

Mulder patted Byers on the head as Scully gave the operator her badge number. She explained the situation, ensured the police were en route to the party house. She called Skinner next, filled him in too.

“Yes, thank you Sir. I will Sir. Ok. Bye…” She concluded.

“Skinner’s on his way. We need to get back to your place so I can take Mulder’s blood, find out what they gave him, and then get him home.” She said as she glanced at Mulder. He was giving Frohike a bear hug and bopping him on the nose. She shook her head, “Skinner and the local authorities will take it from here.” She finished.

“You were bad arse Scully.” Byers told her.

“Unbelievable!” Langly called from the driver’s seat.

“She saved me.” Mulder said as his grip around Frohike tightened.

“Thank you, Agent Scully. You were…. wonderful, as always.” Frohike told her.

“Just doing my job.” She said through a tight smile.

“You were Scully.” Mulder said as he gazed at her. He let Frohike go and moved over to her, kneeling by her on the floor of the van, his head in her lap “You are amazing.”

“Thank you.” She said and put her hand to his head, before looking around self-consciously and removing it.

“And… you’re an amazing kisser!” Mulder said, as he sat up. “Did you know that Frohike? She can kissss….wow.” He let his head loll back as huge grin engulfed his features.

Scully give a pained grin, looking over at Byers. Like he could somehow rescue her.

“If it is sodium thiopental, like Mulder said, and I think it is presenting that way given his….. behaviour, it should wear of relatively quickly. In about an hour.” Byers told her with a sympathetic look.

“Ok good,” Scully said and as Mulder hugged her waist.

“I love you so my Scully. You’re so pretty.” He said as his head fell into her lap again.

“Isn’t she pretty Byers?”

“Yes, Mulder. Dana is very pretty.” Byers said, blushing slightly as Scully rolled her eyes.

“You don’t know that you’re pretty though, do ya Scully? That just make you prettier.”

The van stopped and Scully breaths out.

“Ok.. let’s get you out of this van”, she said as she tried to pull Mulder up with her. Frohike and Byers took over.

  


**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 9:29pm**  
The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

Once inside, Byers found everything necessary for Scully to take Mulder’s blood. 

He let out an exaggerated ‘Ow’ when she did. Then stuck his bottom lips out. “That really hurt, Scully.” He whined.

She put a small round band aid over the tiny puncher mark, and he rubbed it before sticking his arm out, “Kiss it better?” he asked.

She looked around at the other three, who were all watching the scene with bemused looks on their faces. She forced them a smile as she quickly bent her head and pecked the spot on his arm.

“I’ve got to get him home.” She said to them as she noticed Mulder was trying to figure out how to undo his costume. "Put this on ice and I'll arrive to get it to the lab." She finished, handing the vial of red liquid to Byers.

Scully and Mulder left, after Frohike walked them to Mulder’s car, taking their bags and putting them in the trunk.

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 9:37pm**  
Fox Mulder’s car

Scully drove. She took him to her place, it wasn’t far.

"Hey Scully”, he piped up, “you taking me home to your place?” He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Yeah, I really need to get changed out of this…” she waved her hand down the length of her body, a look or disdain on her face. “And I have my medical stuff there too, in case you need anything.”

“You looked amazing tonight.” He told her dreamily.

“Scully, can I tell you something?" He asked.

She looked over at him and thought for a moment before answering, "no". She was wary of the influence the drug was having over him and didn't want him to divulge anything he'd later regret. 

He continued anyway…. “When I masturbate, I think of you.”

She bit her lip and winced her eyes shut for a moment. _So do I Mulder_, she thought, _so do I._

“Ok?” She said tentatively. Not wanting to invite anymore information.

“Only you.” He continued.

“Mmm hmmm”, she affirmed.

He was facing her, leaning back on the headrest, a devious look in his eye. "What do you think about, Scully?" She turned to him for a moment before she realised what he was asking, her mouth opening slightly in a gasp. "When you, you know... touch yourself?"

_You, Mulder, you. I think of you sliding your hands down my pants, in a boring Skinner meeting, rubbing me until I'm dripping wet and then taking me downstairs before ripping my pants down and fucking me so hard my eyes roll back in my head.___

_ __ _

Scully gulped. "Um...."

Mulder reached over and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Scully, you're blushing.... and really warm." He said, his smiled widening. He seemed satisfied with her non verbal response and took his hand back with a chuckle. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me." He told her, letting her off the hook.

There was quite between them for a moment. Scully breathed a sigh of relief, hoping maybe the drug was wearing off.

“I didn’t _need_ to kiss you back there undercover. We didn’t need to kiss. You know that right?"

_Nope, still in his system._ Scully didn’t answer. She felt her face get hot again.

“You know we could have pretended to?” He continued to probe.

“Ah…” She began biting her lip.

“I _wanted_ to kiss you Scully. I’ve wanted to for so long." He was looking intending at her, leaning very close to the middle console. _I wanted you too, Mulder. That kiss..._ Her mind took her back to that room, his tongue in her mouth, him pressing her up against the wall. She felt a gush of wetness throb between her legs. 

He leaned closer to her. “You have beautiful lips." His gaze focused in on her pretty pout.

Scully unconsciously licked her lips then. She was suddenly getting very hot, hot all over.

“And you do _that_… all the time.” He said, nodding towards her.

“What?” She turned to him this time as she spoke.

“_That_”, he pointed to her mouth, “lick your lips. You don’t know you do that?”

“No…” She answered honestly.

“Well you drive me insane. I want to do it too. Lick your lips. I want to kiss you again.” He said as a matter of fact. He didn’t make any advances on he though.

She pulled up to the curb out the front of her building, thankful that the drive was over.

Scully turned to him. “Ok, I’m going to get you inside and make you a coffee.”

  


**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 9:48pm**  
Dana Scully’s residence

“I love you Scully”, he said as he stood behind her while she unlocked her door.

She sighed deeply at his words, opened the door and made her way inside. She glanced at her watch.

“Half an hour at the most Mulder and this thing should have worn off.” She looked up from her watch at him and had to brace herself, because he was all puppy dog eyes and gorgeousness. 

“Come with me.” She said, exhaling sharply. 

She took his hand and led him to the bathroom. 

She turned on the shower and turned back to him. “You have a long hot shower and I’ll make coffee.”

“Ok.” He agreed.

Scully turned to leave.

“Scully, I do love you.

“And I want to _make_ love to you."

He said in earnest.

_ Me too._ She thought, hoping the way she'd arranged her face wouldn't betray her thoughts.

“I’ve wanted to for a long, long time.

“You are my most favourite person in the whole world.” He declared, as he grabbed her into a bear hug and kissed her neck. Scully stiffen, still all too aware of not wanting to respond to _drugged_ Mulder. 

She managed to politely duck out of his hug, after and moment, and smile at him before she began to leave.

As she turned to shut the door she noticed his gaze had dropped from her, and that he was fumbling with his buttons.

She strode over to him to help; began at the top.

She felt she should say something. “All that you've said Mulder, it's flattering....” She tried to make conversation, find more words. 

“Scully, I meant it, all of it.” His lifted her chin with a finger so she had to look at him.

“Mulder, you’ve been drugged”, she explained, smiling softly before she continued with his buttons.

She had undone his top completely, so pushed it off his shoulders, taking it and handing it to him. She sucked her lips between her teeth at the sight of a shirtless Mulder in her bathroom.

“Have your shower”, she said as she turned to leave once more.

“No help with the bottoms?” he grinned at her. 

“I think you’ll be fine.” She told him as she walked out the door.

“Scully, it’s not the drugs, I do love you.” He said after her.

She shook her head as she went to shut the door and said, “Oh brother”, under her breath.

“I heard you. Scully.... Whatever this thing is I’m on, I still feel like me, and I’m telling you the truth. _Truth Serum._ Everything I’ve said tonight is the truth.”

She turned, walked back in, stepped toward him and took a breath.

“I don’t doubt that Mulder. I just… I don’t want you to regret saying anything out loud. Private thoughts are one thing, but... So, once you’re out of the shower and the influence has worn off, we are fine. OK? We’re back to our normal selves. You’ll have no reason to feel self-conscious.” She turned before he could respond, calling back, “towels are in the cupboard. I’ll put your bag on my bed so you can get changed after.”

She walked out of the room, leaving him standing there staring after her.

She closed the door and slumped against it, one hand to her head the other to her heart. Biting her lip and breathing fast. She had dreamed of Mulder saying those very things to her for so long now, but, she had to give him the chance to take them back, incase they weren't yet meant for her ears.

She stood up off the door then, and went into her room to change, change back into herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday 31st October, 1998, 10:08pm**  
Dana Scully’s residence

Twenty minutes later Mulder shuffled into the kitchen, his hair was wet. He was wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a sheepish look on his face.

She had lit the fire and he could smell coffee.

Scully was on the phone.

“Thank you, Sir….. Yes, I’ll tell him….. Ok….. Yes, see you Monday.”

Scully turned to him and arranged her face into the most non-judgemental way she could.

She was now dressed in pyjama bottoms and a long sleeve top, sans makeup.

“That Skinner?” Mulder asked.

“Yeah, they got the guy. It was Adrian Tolle. The Lone Gunmen were right. About his plans. He was giving the party goers the MDMA to loosen them up so he could further drug them to collect their logins and passwords, and information, to gain access to web security and the grid… So…” She trailed off.

“So….” He smiled at her. _So, we did good._ He thought.

She returned his smile.

“Coffee?” she asked, holding up a mug.

Mulder nodded and smiled.

“Take a seat”, she told him, indicating the sofa. “I’ll bring it over.”

Mulder slumped down into the cushions and ran his fingers through his hair. A moment later Scully was standing in front of him with a steaming drink.

“Here you go.” She said, handing him the mug and sitting beside him.

They both looked at one another. Tentative expressions across their faces.

“How you feeling?” She asked.

“Um, like myself again.” He said, abashed.

“Well,” she said, breaking the small silence. “That certainly was one of more interesting evenings we’ve had, wouldn’t you say?” A small smile beginning to adorn her lips.

“Scully….” He began…. “About my behaviour…”

She cut him off… “Mulder, you don’t have to apologise… you were under the influence of something, and I told you before, everything will just go back to normal.”

He put his coffee cup down and shuffled closer to her, taking her coffee and putting it down too.

He took both of her hands in his.

“I wasn’t going to apologise, Scully.”

“Oh.” She said, surprised.

“I was going to tell you”, he sighed deeply. “I meant everything I said.”

“Ookaay…” she said slowly.

“And” he made sure to catch her gaze, “I don’t want to go back to normal.”

They stared at one another for a moment.

“And… I think”, he continued, “maybe you feel the same way.”

Scully sat there in stunned silence. She couldn’t find any words.

“Now, you weren’t under the influence of anything, and before I was injected… Scully, that kiss… I know we had to do something physical for our cover, but I think we both know that kiss was….” He trailed off.

Scully bit her lip and suddenly found something in her lap very interesting.

Mulder lifted her chin with a finger. Left his hand there and cupped her jaw.

“I don’t want things to go back to normal either,” she finally said in a whisper, looking at him.

A smile broke out across his face. He dragged his thumb across her lips, pushing her pout to the side, before capturing her lips with his own the moment they sprang free.

She feverishly kissed him back, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto his lap. Their months opened and their tongues twisted.

His hand moved under her top and smoothed over her back, up to her shoulder blades as he gently bit her bottom lip, and then licked where his teeth had been.

She moved herself so a knee landed either side of his thighs, him leaning against the back of the sofa. She, straddling him.

She cupped his face and raised her arse off his lap for a moment to kiss him even more deeply, angling her head to the side. Her tongue deep in his mouth, circling his. 

She pulled back and peppered kisses on each corner of his mouth before sucking his bottom lips into hers.

Mulder took the hem of her shirt in his hands and began to drag it up her back. She sat back and lifted her arms, giving him a gentle smirk.

Her face disappeared behind the fabric for a moment as he breathed “Scully….”

He dropped her top on the couch beside them and took in the vision before him.

A blush began to flush her cheeks.

His hands fell to her ribcage, to either side of her breasts. He looked from her chest to her eyes and then back.

“God, you are so beautiful,” he said as his lips descended onto one of her nipples. He sucked her into his mouth and danced her hardened nipple between his teeth.

Her head fell back, and she held his neck to stay steady.

One of his hands was on her arse, keeping her in place and kneading at her curves, the other played with the nipple not enveloped in his mouth.

He licked and suckled and kissed her breasts, every inch of them as she moaned and scratch her fingers through his hair.

She reached between her legs to find what was between his. He was hard and throbbing and bigger than she’d expected.

“I need you Mulder, inside me.” She said in a voice she barely recognised as her own.

He lifted her, laying her back the length of the sofa. He pulled at the waist band of her pyjama pants, pulled them down, hooking the top of her underpants on the journey; gently running his fingernails over her hips, her thighs, her lower legs and off.

His imaginings of the vision before him, paled to the beauty and sensuality, and all too real, naked Scully, glowing by the light of the fire.

She gazed lust through her lashes at him. The rise and fall of her chest became deeper, and faster. 

She licked her lips.

He stood and levelled the ‘lack of clothing’ playing field. Positioned his face between her legs once he was naked. Grabbed her hips and wrapped his hands under her arse and brought her pussy higher and his mouth lower. He dove his tongue into her, pushed in and licked up, up between her folds, putting pressure over her clitoris.

Scully’s back arched and her head fell back, her hand landing on the back of his head.

“Oh, Jesus… Mulder”, she exhaled.

His swirled his tongue around her clit. Closed his lips around it and flicked. He could feel her swell beneath his mouth, he did it again, over and over until…

“Mulder… I’m going to come….. but I want you inside me….”

He sat back on his haunches and looked at Scully beneath the him in the warm light.

A woman of contrasts. Her alabaster skin, abruptly ending at the dark blush of her tight pink nipples. Her softness for Mulder in contrast to the fierceness with which she protected him. Her wet arousal, the beads of water collecting on her forehead, mixing and twisting with her fiery auburn hair. She herself was the ferocity of the fire _and_ the tranquillity of the ocean.

He was ready to consume this woman who had consumed his thoughts for the past six years.

He couldn’t wait a moment longer.

He moved towards her and she parted her legs for him. Wider and let him fit his hips between her knees. She looked at his erection and bit her lip. Reached out to him with her hand. Gently stroked and his cock responded, moved up as if to greet her. He moved his hand between her legs, a few digits entering her, scooping her arousal. He rubbed her stickiness over himself. She joined in and their fingers entwined.

“You are so beautiful Mulder.” She said in earnest.

He smiled at her and lowered himself into her. Slowly inched in, connecting them as one.

He began to slowly thrust. One hand steadying himself by her head, the other stroking the hair from her face.

She began to breath vocally, faster, in time with him.

He bent down and connection to her forehead. Looked down the length of their bodies, joined.

“You feel amazing Scully. This is amazing.” He pulled back and looked into the ocean of her eyes. “I’ve wanted this for so long. Wanted you for so long.” He told her.

He fused his mouth to hers, pushed his tongue inside. Kissed her deeply as he moved his free hand to her nipple, began to pinch and roll.

Their connection at work, in friendship and all things extending to this coupling too. Instinctively trusting their passion and impulses, creating nirvana between them. No words needed as they rose together in ecstasy. Pushing and pulsing and kissing and licking and caresses and loving, into an amalgamated crescendo as they tipped over the edge together. Together into a chasm of frenzied euphoria. Aching toward and away, moaning and biting back yowls, murmuring names and deities. Collapsing in heat and sweat and boneless limbs.

They found their way, his back against the sofa, her back to his chest. Spoon to spoon, wrapped up and warm, nude in the fire light. His kissed her shoulder and neck, she his fingertips. Kisses and cuddles for an age.

She breathed and spoke first.

“Mulder… as much as it was criminal for them to drug you like that, and only because you’re unharmed, I have to say, I’m a little thankful to the ‘spell’ they injected into you tonight.” She smiled and drew his hand to her lips again.

“Scully,” be began. “The only thing that put a spell on me, was _you_.” She turned her head back to face him as he spoke. “You _bewitched_ me the moment you walked into my basement office six years ago.

“And Scully, I love you.”

She swallowed his last words with her mouth. A slow languid kiss before telling him, “I love you too Mulder. So much.”

They settled back down together. He reached for a throw rug and draped it across their bodies. Their eyes closed in unison, a shared expression of contentment on their lips as they feel into sleep.

Together.


End file.
